


Где горячий твист и холодный джин

by gellavonhamster



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: Около ста лет криминала, шпионажа и недопонимания, сжатая версия.
Relationships: The Bomb/The Roach (The Folk of the Air)
Kudos: 4





	Где горячий твист и холодный джин

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [where the gin is cold but the piano's hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532200) by [gellavonhamster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster)



> название - из песни "Весь этот джаз" из мюзикла "Чикаго"

Той ночью, когда он впервые видит её, играет джаз – по крайней мере, играет музыка, которая ему нравится, а любую годную музыку смертных он считает джазом, потому что лучшей музыки, чем джаз, они пока не придумали и не факт, что придумают. В клубе людно и жарко, в воздухе висит запах пота и женских духов. Внимание тех, кто слушает музыку, сидя за столиками, приковано к оркестру; внимание тех, кто танцует, приковано к их партнёрам, и никто не замечает миниатюрную барышню, которая украдкой вытягивает из карманов посетителей дорогие портсигары и снимает со спинок стульев дамские сумочки. Никто, кроме него. Ван не торопится подойти к ней; нет сомнений, что она – именно та, о ком он наслышан, но для начала следует убедиться, что связываться с ней имеет смысл. Пока он может сказать о ней только то, что воровка из неё так себе – невооружённым глазом видно, что она чересчур полагается на чары и без них едва ли сумела бы хоть что-нибудь стянуть.

Свой истинный талант она демонстрирует позже, когда один из несчастных идиотов замечает, что его часы куда-то делись, и поднимает шум. Он и его приятели гонятся за воровкой, которая бросается к чёрному ходу – а Ван, быстро оставив на столике пару монет, потому что музыка здесь что надо, спешит за ними. У выхода на задний двор Ван получает возможность лицезреть один из приёмчиков незнакомки, о которых ему рассказывали – раздаётся громкий хлопок, чёрный дым заполняет дверной проход, и смертные с криками валятся на пол, яростно потирая глаза. Все, кроме хозяина часов, который на тот момент уже во дворе – и пусть он тоже рухнул как подкошенный, он успел схватить девицу за плечи и утянуть за собой. Ван понаблюдал бы, как она отобьётся от преследователя – он почти уверен, что ей это под силу, но времени нет, поэтому он решает вмешаться и, подкравшись к смертному, хватает его за плечо и впивается когтем в болевую точку. Тот издаёт булькающий звук и отключается.

Первое, что она пытается сделать, когда Ван протягивает ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться – это ударить его.

\- Эй, эй, - примирительно говорит он, поднимая вверх обе руки, - я, между прочим, помочь тебе пытаюсь.

Она поднимается на ноги, слегка пошатываясь, и машинально одёргивает платье.

\- Кто тебя подослал? – настороженно спрашивает она, пристально глядя на него. Разумеется, она видит сквозь завесу чар его настоящее обличье – как и он видит её. Пикси, но, по-видимому, не чистокровная. Маленькие крылья за её спиной подрагивают в такт её неровному дыханию. 

\- Никто. Но у меня к тебе дело. Пойдём потолкуем, - Ван оглядывается. Один из дружков ограбленного, всё ещё болезненно жмурясь, вываливается на улицу. – Желательно побыстрее.

В баре, куда он её приводит, музыка похуже и публика попроще, зато можно перевести дух и спокойно всё обсудить. Пока он описывает ей предстоящую работёнку (местный богач, не имеющий понятия, что в его роду были фейри; зачарованное ожерелье его прабабки; люди, готовые неплохо заплатить за это ожерелье), то, что от неё требуется (сонные зелья и взрывчатка), и то, что она с этого может поиметь (не более пятнадцати процентов от того, что ему должны выплатить – это только честно), она слушает его, чуть нахмурившись, и теребит тонкие браслеты на своём тонком запястье. У неё усталый вид, недоверчивый – наводит на мысли, что жизнь у неё не из лёгких. С другой стороны, кто от лёгкой жизни подаётся таскать часы у ресторанных гуляк? А ещё она возмутительно хорошенькая – пышное облако белых кудрей; изящные, даром что навряд ли выносливые синие крылья; кожа тёплого коричневого оттенка с белыми пятнышками, как оленья шкура; огромные, выразительные глаза. Ван запинается два раза, пока объясняет ей предполагаемый план ограбления, и оба раза потому, что засмотрелся на неё – иными словами, оба раза потому, что дурак.

\- Двадцать пять процентов как минимум, - говорит она под конец, уже выяснив все интересующие её детали.

\- Пятнадцать. Как максимум.

\- Двадцать пять, и можешь взвалить на меня больше работы.

\- Пятнадцать, и мне нужно только, чтобы ты меня прикрывала со своими хлопушками. Не обижайся, дорогуша, но как воровка ты не очень.

\- Двадцать, - она поигрывает вилкой, которую кто-то забыл на столе, - и не зови меня дорогушей, - с этими словами она внезапно втыкает вилку в столешницу в дюйме от руки Вана, и тот вздрагивает.

Это стоит того, потому что она ему улыбается – впервые ему улыбается. Лучезарно, залихватски. Вот именно для этого, рассеянно думает Ван, и создано её лицо – не для тревоги, не для усталости, а для улыбки.

\- Что из этого заколдованное? – спрашивает он, кивком указывая на браслеты. – Или серьги?

Она снова хмурится, и он думает: и кто его за язык дёрнул?

\- Ничего заколдованного на мне нет, - говорит она, - а что?

А, думает Ван, значит, никаких цацек, повышающих привлекательность. Значит, это просто у меня давно никого не было. Единственное разумное объяснение.

\- А мне показалось, что есть, - небрежно отвечает он, и, пока она не переспросила ещё раз – соврать-то он не сможет – протягивает ей руку. – Двадцать, так и быть. И как мне тебя звать, кстати?

\- Моё имя – Лиливер, - говорит она и пожимает его руку, и у него перехватывает дыхание, и он думает: да ты что, дурень, совсем как мальчишка? 

\- Лиливер, - повторяет он. Её имя звенит у него на языке. – Меня зовут Ван.

\- Что ж, Ван, очень приятно, - она отпускает его руку и поднимает бокал. – Выпьем за начало нашего сотрудничества?

Они задерживаются в баре надолго, расплачиваясь за напитки заколдованными осколками бутылок, и под конец вечера он почти уверен, что пропал.

**

Кража ожерелья проходит как по маслу, они получают своё золото, и спустя несколько дней Ван обращается к ней снова – ему нужен напарник для ограбления смертного коллекционера древностей, в чью коллекцию затесалось русалочье оружие.

\- Учти, путь неблизкий, - сообщает Ван, присаживаясь на край стола в её мастерской. Лиливер делает свои бомбы на чердаке заброшенного дома на окраине Бруклина. Там же она и спит – и пусть она по возможности привела чердак в порядок, накупив и наворовав безделушек и картин, всё равно не выходит избавиться от мысли, что для жизни это место не предназначено. Порой ей снится фамильная усадьба и спальня с рододендроновыми кустами за окном. К сожалению, чаще всего – в кошмарах. – Придётся лететь.

\- Куда?

\- В Луизиану. Бывала там?

\- Теперь побываю, - она пожимает плечами: куда угодно, лишь бы не торчать постоянно здесь. Лиливер знает: она может бежать хоть в Луизиану, хоть в Австралию, хоть на край света, но её горе верно и преданно последует за ней по пятам. Но так она хотя бы отвлечётся, да ещё и заработает заодно. Ван только одобрительно хмыкает в ответ.

После Нового Орлеана (кинжал с рукоятью в виде рыбьего хвоста; вечеринка на террасе огромного дома; туфли на каблуках, которые она выбросила в пруд; обратный перелёт на травяных пони с остановками в полях, лесах, умирающих провинциальных городках) они не видятся почти полгода. Лиливер не пытается его отыскать: во-первых, у неё и без того дел хватает, а во-вторых, она почему-то уверена, что однажды он сам снова к ней придёт. И он приходит – с бутылкой ванного джина и новым гениальным планом, для воплощения которого в жизнь ему не обойтись без её помощи. 

Спустя ещё некоторое время они начинают работать вместе на постоянной основе, воруя как у людей, так и у фейри. Ван обучает её двигаться ловче, заставляет тренироваться на нём – Лиливер должна за день вытащить у него из карманов хотя бы один предмет. Она, в свою очередь, оставляет любые попытки сделать из него своего ассистента после того, как он чуть случайно не взрывает их обоих; ей, впрочем, помощник особо и не нужен. Вместе они забираются в дома, взламывают замки, вскрывают несгораемые шкафы; вместе появляются в ресторанах, кино и на скачках. Нередко дела приводят их в Фейриленд, и Лиливер с удивлением обнаруживает, что способна снова находиться там после всего пережитого, способна дышать и не слышать каждую секунду крики, с которыми умирали её близкие – похоже, время и вправду лечит.

Обычно она обеспечивает пути к отступлению или обчищает карманы жертв, пока Ван заговаривает им зубы. Язык у него подвешен на славу – зачастую ему даже не нужны чары, чтобы запудрить мозги и смертным, и даже фейри. Хотя в случае смертных без магии гоблину и пикси, безусловно, не обойтись – не могут же они предстать перед ними в своём истинном облике. Особенно Ван, который даже по сравнению с иными собратьями-гоблинами красотой не блещет.

Несмотря на это обстоятельство, однажды наступает момент, когда она вынуждена признать, что влюблена в него как кошка.

Отчасти это, конечно, вызвано тем, что до его появления в её жизни Лиливер была одинока. Вся её семья была убита; все её друзья либо погибли, либо оказались предателями. Её новая жизнь в мире смертных была скорее выживанием, чем жизнью, чередой попыток прокормить себя, не вляпаться в неприятности, заполнить чем-то время и не свихнуться от тоски. Ни с кем из других фейри, с которыми она пересекалась, она не сблизилась, поначалу опасаясь снова получить нож в спину, а позднее – опасаясь, что разучилась общаться, дружить, любить. Потом она встретила Вана и с удивлением обнаружила, что до сих пор способна кому-то доверять – и смеяться. Можно ли влюбиться в кого-то только потому, что рядом с ним снова можешь смеяться, слушать чужие истории и рассказывать свои, подкалывать-подначивать друг друга? Достаточно ли просто чувствовать себя живой рядом с кем-то – и нужно ли хоть что-то ещё, в самом деле? 

Ей легко с ним – и в то же время несказанно трудно, как только дело заходит о том, чтобы намекнуть ему о своих чувствах. Лиливер знает, что недурна собой, что умеет располагать к себе – и боится воспользоваться этим своим оружием, боится разрушить дружбу, которая ей по-прежнему так нужна. Он ненамного старше её, но что-то во всей этой нелепой и неловкой истории напоминает ей, как в юности она сохла по эльфу, которого их родители наняли обучать их с сёстрами бою на мечах: та же всепоглощающая привязанность – до румянца, до глупой улыбки от воспоминаний о случайных прикосновениях. Та же уверенность, что, если она и попытается сделать шаг навстречу, ничего путного из этого не выйдет. Те же опасения, что над ней посмеются.

Он не смеётся – просто то ли не понимает, то ли игнорирует все её осторожные попытки флирта. Кто знает, первое или второе. Она боится узнать правду, поэтому не спрашивает.

В какой-то момент Лиливер сдаётся и соглашается на свидание с сильфом, который закупает ингредиенты для зелий там же, где она. Через месяц она с ним расстаётся и в тот же вечер спит с никси, обитающей в городском канале. Отношения в её жизни начинают следовать почти непрерывной чередой. Одно лицо поутру на соседней подушке сменяет другое.

Её чувства к Вану никуда не исчезают, но с течением лет она к ним привыкает и не мыслит себя без этой светлой, сладкой горести – всё равно что без крыльев за спиной.

Жарким июньским днём 1968-ого года по летоисчислению смертных они с Ваном пьют медовуху, сидя на утёсе близ Большого Каньона.

\- Ты серьёзно собираешься ограбить Двор Зубов? – спрашивает Лиливер, подставляя лицо палящему солнцу.

Ван пожимает плечами:

\- Ты полагаешь, у нас не получится? У нас?

Это оказывается единственный раз, когда у них ничего не получается.

**

Двор Зубов превращает их в своих марионеток, и это его вина. Нечего было пытаться прыгнуть выше головы, некоторые орешки ему не по зубам, и так далее, и тому подобное. Ван мог бы увидеть в этом своего рода справедливость – что не помешало бы ему продолжать всеми правдами и неправдами пытаться спастись из плена – если бы Лиливер не схватили вместе с ним. Её пытали, подвергли тем же чарам и заклятьям, что и его, поработили – и это его вина.

Им сохраняют жизнь, потому что они полезны. Его ловкость рук и воровской талант, её глубокие познания в изготовлении зелий и бомб. Им сохраняют жизнь – но жизнь эта черна и беспросветна, в ней нет места отдыху, уважению, свободе. От работы, которую им поручают, у него мурашки по коже – а ведь он на своём веку много чего перевидал. Он вор и мошенник, но он никогда не был убийцей – прежде. В безвыходной ситуации – конечно, но не предумышленно, не часто и без излишней жестокости. У него были какие-никакие, а принципы. Теперь он не может им следовать.

Он мог бы позволить этому дерьму окончательно поглотить себя, но продолжает держаться – ради Лиливер. Лиливер, которая могла бы возненавидеть его за то, что его самоуверенность обрекла их на жизнь в услужении у одного из самых кровожадных Дворов – но не возненавидела, продолжает с ним разговаривать, продолжает делиться с ним целебными мазями и даже сама наносит их на свежие шрамы на его лице. Он и раньше по меркам большинства народов Фейриленда был тем ещё пугалом, а теперь и подавно. А она не отворачивается, не морщится, осторожно-осторожно касается его ран, и под её пальцами и под действием снадобий они затягиваются чуть быстрее, и его боль почти стоит этих прикосновений.

Иногда Ван позволяет себе представить другую жизнь – жизнь, где она не стала рабыней по его вине; жизнь, где он не выглядит уродом рядом с ней, такой прекрасной; жизнь, где он мог бы позволить себе признаться Лиливер в своих чувствах и иметь шансы на взаимность. Иногда, но не часто. Мечты – славная штука, но в них одних не проживёшь.

А ему надо продолжать жить и искать способ вернуть свободу себе и женщине, которую он любит – особенно ей.

\- Расскажи мне что-нибудь, - иногда просит его Лиливер ночами, подобравшись к нему поближе на каменном полу, и он рассказывает, что может вспомнить – истории о королях и героях, провидцах и воителях, жрецах и рыцарях. Истории с хорошим концом, потому что противоположного им и так каждый день хватает. Мошенники знают толк в красивых историях.

Ночами она прижимается щекой к его плечу и переплетает свои пальцы с его, когда он берёт её за руку – потому что ей тоскливо и холодно, и хочется изо всех сил держаться за того, кто рядом, даже за такого, как он.

Порой во сне он ощущает нежное, мимолётное касание её губ на своей щеке или лбу, и не открывает глаза, потому что знает, что это может быть только сон.

**

После Двора Зубов работа на принца Дайна кажется сказкой. Первое время Лиливер не может избавиться от мысли, что вот-вот проснётся и обнаружит себя в пропахшей плесенью комнатушке в подвале, с болью в спине после проведённой на холодном камне ночи, всё ещё сжимая когтистую руку Вана так, что пальцы затекли. Каждое утро она просыпается с облегчением – и с малой толикой сожаления, потому что ей недостаёт его тепла под боком, его мерного дыхания. Теперь у них обоих есть свои комнаты – далеко не королевские палаты, конечно, но её устраивает. Впрочем, она давно уже смирилась с тем, что, даже намекни она ему, что была бы не против, если бы он провёл ночь в её комнате, он бы ничего не ответил и сделал вид, что не понял. Ей не хватает его историй, песен и попыток обнадёжить её обещаниями, что однажды они выберутся из этого кошмара, но с какой стати ему продолжать её всем этим потчевать, если кошмар действительно закончился? Он наверняка только рад, что может передохнуть от её постоянного присутствия.

Они всё ещё близки, всё ещё перебрасываются только им одним понятными шутками, всё ещё выпивают вместе по вечерам, но Лиливер кажется, будто что-то безвозвратно осталось в прошлом. Может, потому, что став шпионами, незримыми и безликими шестерёнками в механизме придворных интриг, они с каждым днём становятся всё меньше Ваном и Лиливер и всё больше – Тараканом и Бомбой. Зачем теням имена? Зачем им чувства и воспоминания? Может, потому, что они столько лет проработали в паре, а теперь оказались частью трио. Их товарищ, молодой фейри-полукровка по прозвищу Призрак, вполне дружелюбен и надёжен, но скрытен, и пусть Лиливер быстро перестаёт чувствовать себя настороженно в его присутствии, это всё равно не то, что их с Ваном жизнь в мире смертных, когда их было двое против всего мира.

Теперь их трое – три шпиона Двора Теней, три карты в рукаве принца Дайна. Король, дама, валет. Когда к ним присоединяется Джуд Дуарте, их маленькая Королева Теней, в этой колоде появляется туз.

А вскоре после этого – переворот, смерть Дайна, смерть его отца и сестёр, и вот уже на троне юный Кардан, а Джуд – его сенешаль, подле его трона и разве что официально не на троне. И вот уже они с Джуд осматривают спальню покойного короля Элдреда, проверяя, безопасно ли в ней будет Кардану, не стоит ли ему и там остерегаться убийц, засевших в потайных ходах. И вот уже она, Лиливер, последняя выжившая из своего рода, воровка, шпионка и бывшая слуга Двора Зубов, лежит, развалившись, на огромной кровати убитого монарха, потому как может себе это позволить.

Сбывается что угодно, кроме самых заветных желаний.

Они с Джуд смеются как дети, раскинувшись на подушках, и Лиливер в кои-то веки вспоминает своих младших сестёр – как они с ними вот так вот забирались друг к другу в постель и обменивались секретами, а не как кровь лилась из их перерезанных глоток. 

Секрет, который у неё выпытывает Джуд, одновременно слишком давний и слишком свежий, будто незаживающая рана.

\- Тебе нужно сказать ему, - советует ей Джуд так, как будто имеет право раздавать советы, как будто между ней и молодым королём не творится нездоровое взрывоопасное нечто, от которого мучаются они оба.

\- Наверное, - соглашается Лиливер.

Она не может пообещать, что сделает это, потому что, как и все фейри, не спососбна лгать.

**

Его руки немного дрожат, пока он вытирает шею и лицо прохладной мокрой тряпкой, но он чувствует – силы возвращаются к нему, заново заполняют его жилы. Он всё ещё не так бодр, как до того момента, когда в него вонзилась отравленный дротик, но с каждым вдохом немного бодрее, чем минуту назад. Пока он приводит себя в порядок, Лиливер, сидя на его постели, рассказывает ему, что успело произойти, пока он был без сознания. Про возвращение Джуд и как она его исцелила, про союз Мадока с Двором Зубов – опять этот проклятый Двор Зубов! – про Призрака, которому, кажется, снова можно доверять. Про Кардана, обернувшегося гигантским змеем – это удручает даже больше, чем то, что они на пороге войны; Ван успел всерьёз привязаться к этому мальчишке, одновременно избалованному и недолюбленному.

\- Выходит, его уже не спасти? – спрашивает он, присаживаясь на кровать рядом с Лиливер.

\- Мне начало было казаться, что _тебя_ уже не спасти. Не хотела в это верить, - она грустно улыбается, - и всё равно не могла об этом не думать. А потом Джуд тебя спасла. У неё до сих пор не вышло вернуть Кардана, но теперь я скорее поверю, что ей попросту надо разобраться, как это сделать, чем в то, что у неё не хватит на это сил.

Он думает о Джуд, которую ещё не видел с тех пор, как пришёл в себя, и тоже улыбается. Надо будет её поблагодарить – у смертных это вроде как считается подобающим.

\- Смертная Верховная Королева, - хмыкает он, качая головой. – Как мы угадали с кличкой для неё, а? Наша девочка – истинная правительница Фейриленда.

Лиливер усмехается:

\- И не говори.

У неё всё та же улыбка, что и много лет назад, и она всё так же кажется созданной для веселья, для радости, но теперь он может прижаться губами к этой улыбке, теперь знает, что, оказывается, уже давно мог.

\- Ты осознаёшь, что ты мне должен, да? За все эти годы, - весело шепчет она и целует его в губы, в щёку, в шею. Может, тогда, в подземельях Двора Зубов, это был не сон.

\- Моя дорогая, - отвечает он, прижимая её к себе, - как и ты мне.

Теперь всего-то и осталось, что выиграть войну.

**

Той ночью, когда она впервые видит его, играет джаз – по крайней мере, играет некая музыка, которая ей нравится, а из людских музыкальных жанров она разве что джаз и знает, хотя песни двадцать первого века с плеера, который для неё раздобыла Вивьен Дуарте, ей тоже нравятся.

\- Романтично, - замечает Верховная Королева, когда Лиливер ей об этом рассказывает.

\- Не так уж романтично, если я ни разу не попыталась убить его, да, Ваше Величество?

\- Эй, ты пыталась пырнуть меня вилкой в первую же нашу встречу, - напоминает Ван.

\- Надо будет – попытаюсь и снова, - отмахивается она и целует его.


End file.
